Liason Boston 1961
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is an update of one of the dreams that Jason and Liz shared in "My Sweet Elizabeth". Beth and Sean are engaged during the era of President John Kennedy. It is a tale of love and betrayal. I don't own the characters of Jason and Elizabeth, but I do of Sean and Beth. Jason and Elizabeth belong to GH and ABC.


There was one story that I wrote in "My Sweet Elizabeth", but I want to show more of that weekend. This is the one where she lives in Boston going to college and rooming with her sister. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.

Beth and Sheena were sisters, but if you looked at them, you would never know it. Beth was a breath of fresh air. Everyone loved her. She had long curly auburn hair and striking blue eyes. She looked like an Irish version of Snow White. She was two years younger than her sister. She was a freshman at Boston College studying art and business management. She wanted to be able to own her own gallery before she turned thirty. She had a beautiful collection of art already and she had some of her art in her dorm and at home.

Sheena looked like she came straight out of the bar every day. She had long thick black hair. She had brown eyes and she needed a nose job as soon as she had the money. Her father doted on her younger sister which made her even madder at her young sister. She was in love with Sean Griffin and had been since elementary school. She wasn't as curvy as her younger sister and she was almost six feet tall. She looked like a freak compared to her petite little sister who was no more that five foot three. She had curves in all the right places and the men loved to look at her.

The two of them were getting ready for a weekend on the cape. Beth was excited and decided to go into the city to get her favorite tea. She went to the stall at Faneuil Hall and bought two boxes of the tea. She wanted enough for Sean, Sheena and herself. Her mother drinks it occasionally but not lately. Sheena came looking after her, to make sure she was ready to go to Hyannis where the Kennedy compound was it.

She had her clothes packed and so did Beth. Sean showed up a half hour later after Beth got back from the tea shop. Sean wanted to beat the traffic to the cape. "Okay, I say we get on the road now before everyone takes off for the weekend. My parents are coming in tomorrow and we might take a trip to Martha's Vineyard. I promised Beth that we will have an evening to ourselves and it will be a beautiful day for a ferry ride."

"Sean, when did you get this Mustang? I will have to get my father to buy me one. This is beautiful. I can see why all the girls like to gather around you at school. My sister doesn't realize how lucky she is. She has always been handed everything to her. She didn't even have to go to college, but she did because I was going. The two of you are engaged, so why go to school. Her life is already planned out. I still have to find me someone. It is not easy when all the guys see your little sister looking so perfect and I am a tall freak."

Sean was tired of listening to Sheena gush all over him. He hated listening to her when she started talking about herself the way she did. That was the main reason why he broke up with her and went out with Beth. Beth was a beauty but she never bragged about herself or put others down. She had the biggest heart and she truly didn't realize how much the guys around her would ask her out or want to take her somewhere. She was in love with Sean and she couldn't see anyone else but him. He had her heart and she had his. He couldn't wait till they got married and they could go on with their life.

"Sean, can we stop somewhere and get a drink? I am a bit parched. I think that there is a place in the next town that has a soda fountain?" Sean looked at Beth and he knew that he would get her anything to see the smile on her face.

"Sure we can stop. I need to stretch my legs a little anyway. I think that there is a restaurant in a couple of miles. We will then be at your parents around four. That will give us plenty of time to unwind and unpack before going to the compound."

Sheena couldn't believe that Beth could just ask for anything and he would get it for her. She knew that by this time the next day, Sean would be grieving for his girlfriend and she would be ready to take her sister's place. She just hoped that Tony would show up and do what she asked him to do. "_Make it look like an accident. Anything you want to do to her first, is up to you. Have fun. She needs to be gone, so I can have the life that I deserve."_

Sheena kept telling herself that and hopefully she would be happy. Beth didn't deserve to be loved by everyone, especially her father and Sean. They belonged to her and she didn't want to share.

Sean found a place to stop about a half hour from where they were going. Beth gets out and Sean follows her. Sheena sat and fumed while watching her sister get everything she wanted. They were only there for ten minutes and shortly after that they made it to the house that Beth parents were renting.

"Hi dad! Hi mom! We are a little late because I asked Sean to stop and get me a soda. He is a sweetheart for doing for me. I am going to bring my things to my room and get ready to go to the compound." Her parents hugged her and shook Sean's hand. Sean went to put his things in the room next to Beth. Sheena then decided to let everyone know that she doesn't like Beth and Sean together.

"I don't understand why a guy like Sean who could have anyone he wanted would want to get engaged to my baby sister. She is way too sweet for someone like Sean. He wanted to go join the military or become governor. She would just bring him down."

"Sheena, you are wrong about that. You sister is perfect for someone who wants to go into government. She is the perfect hostess and she has a great head on her shoulders. Maybe it is something that you want to be, but it you are way out of your sister's league. You need to think about where you want to be in five to ten years. I know that you don't want to hear this, but your mother and I love both of you very much. Just don't forget that."

Sheena went to put her things in her room and change. Beth and Sean had just left for the compound. Sheena went outside and found her friend, Tony. She handed him some money and planned on giving him and five hundred, after the evening was over. Tomorrow, things will be better.

Sheena then went to sit on the beach. Tony sat next to her and tried to kiss her. Sheena took one look at him and he growled. "Save your fun for my sister. You can have all the fun you can handle with her later. You will get the rest of the money when it's done. This time tomorrow, we will both get what we deserve."

Sean found some of his friends from school and Beth found some of her friends. They separated for a short time, but they always locked eyes when they felt they were drifting apart. The two of the danced and had a couple of drinks. Beth felt that she was about to find out what all of her friends were talking about. She wanted her first time to be with Sean.

"Sean, I want to be with you tonight. I want you to be my first. Could we go for a walk and find a place to be all alone." Sean held her hand and the two of them left their friends. They never said goodbye to them. They didn't realize that in a few hours, they would never have a chance at a long and happy life. They just wanted to be alone and everyone else could just disappear.

The two of them found an area on the beach that most people wouldn't think to look for them. Beth looked into Sean's eyes and felt a complete peace around her. She stood up on tip-toe and kissed Sean. She wrapped her arms around him and felt the world float away. Sean took his time while he was kissing her. He wanted to enjoy every second of the two of them alone together. What the two of them didn't know was Sheena and Tony saw the whole thing.

Sean slipped off Beth's dress and let it hit the sand. He took off his shirt and shorts. He was left in his briefs and she was left in her tiny pink panties. Sean swallowed hard when he saw how beautiful she was. He wanted her so bad and knew that she was going to be married to him in a few months. They laid down on the sand and Sean took his time showing Beth what it felt to be his wife and lover. She came for him hard and he followed. The two lovers were so into each other that they didn't realize that they had company. When Beth caught her breath, the two of them got dressed. She grabbed his hand and they walked towards the beach house that they were staying at for the weekend.

Sean opened the door for Beth and she saw a strange look on her mother's face. It was like she knew they just had sex. Sheena walked inside right after the Beth went inside. "Oh, look at the perfect couple. Did you two have fun on the beach? I could tell that you did and so did my boyfriend. He can't stay here because he is Italian and from Rhode Island. Dad doesn't like Italian boys from Providence. He wants everyone to be like President Kennedy."

Beth felt very uncomfortable at that moment and was about to say something when Sean spoke up. "Sheena, you need to tone it down. I know that you feel that everyone owes you something, but they don't. Your boyfriend and you need to get a life and not make everything about what your sister and I do. We are getting married, we are happy and you need to leave it alone."

"I love the fact that my sister can't speak for herself. Tony is waiting outside for me and we will be getting out of your life. Little Beth here is too much into herself to know that you and I would make a much better pair than the two of you. I have been in love with you since you kissed me on the playground in elementary school. You were it for me and no one will be like that for me. Now, I will have to see Beth have the life that I should have had. She could have anyone and she stole you from me. I will never forgive her for that. I will watch her bore you to tears and I will be waiting for you. The two of you make me sick."

Tony decided to make his entrance then. He had a couple of beers and gave one to Sheena. She took it and laughed. She knew that her problems were about to be solved. She started to laugh and it was a bit too much for Beth.

"You are a terrible sister. I have tried to be a good sister, but you kept complaining about everything I did for you. No more. We may be family, but I don't want to see you again." She then takes off from the beach house and goes to the beach across the street. She sits on the sand and starts to cry.

Beth had been on the beach for ten minutes feeling sorry for herself. She couldn't understand why her sister hated her so much. She got up and started to walk along the shore line. She watched the waves come and go. She didn't realize that Tony had been watching her since she walked out of the house. He wanted her since Sheena had showed her a picture of her a few weeks before. He wanted to make her scream and then he wanted to end her life. She would be his first kill. She would give him the power to keep doing it.

Tony found her starring straight at the Atlantic Ocean. He came up behind her and grabbed her. Beth turned around and when she realized it that Sean was not there, she slapped Tony in the face. She then started running. She knew that she was in trouble and that he could do whatever he wanted to her. She prayed that Sean would go out looking for her. She made it a mile down the beach and tried to climb up some rocks to get away from Tony. She was almost there when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She hit her head on the rocks and was knocked out. He was able to rip her dress off of her and took off her panties. He just watched her bleeding on the rocks and it made him feel like a king. He kissed her and touched her. He tried to make her feel good but knew it wasn't working because she was still unconscious. When she came too, she tried to fight him off and that got him excited. He started to beat her badly and roughly raped her. He forced himself on her over and over again.

When Sean had watched Beth walk out, he wanted to walk out immediately, but his father and Beth's father showed up then. They were talking to Sean about his upcoming wedding and law school. A half hour had gone by and Beth had not returned. Sheena had this evil smile on her face and Sean knew something was wrong. "Hey. I am going to take a walk on the beach and find my fiancée. She was a little upset over a fight with her sister. I think she should be cooled off by now."

Sheena was pissed, because she didn't want Sean to rescue her sister. Sean had his flashlight and saw her shoes and then followed her footprints. He noticed two sets of prints and it looked like one was chasing the other. He went down the beach about a mile when he saw them on the rocks. Tony was beating up Beth and she was screaming for him to stop. When Tony saw that Sean was close enough to see what was going on, he pulled out his gun to shoot Sean. Beth gathered her strength and got in between Tony and Sean. Tony then aimed the gun and Beth fell down in heap on the sand. Sean went over to protect her even though he knew that Tony was going to kill him too. He loved Beth beyond reason and was not going to try to save himself when he lost the love of his life. He held Beth and kissed her on her cheek. He whispered that he would be with her soon. Sean looked up and saw her. Then Tony looked at Sean and shot in twice and Beth one more time. It was execution style. It was quick and then he ran. He had the gun, but before the night was over, he would be gone and the murder of the two young people about to get married would never be solved. There was DNA and there were two people who knew who the suspect was, but they would never tell anyone. Beth was murdered by her sister's boyfriend. She was brutally beaten and raped before she was shot to death. Her father and brother never knew the two people closest to her knew who her killer was but would not tell.

Beth's and Sean's parents were heartbroken when their children were found murdered. The police asked questions about what was going on and the only thing was Sean wanted to find his fiancée because she was upset about a fight with her sister. Sheena and her mother knew that Tony followed Beth, but never said a word. Sheena thought that her mother was doing that to help her, but she did it because of her involvement in the "mob" in Providence. She knew who Tony was before he even stepped inside the beach house. His father was her lover. She didn't love her husband, but she felt trapped. When Tony killed Beth, she felt that if she said something then she would lose her lover. Sheena was afraid if she said anything that he would kill her or she would go down for the crime too.

The funeral was over the top. Everyone was there for this young couple. Everyone was devasted for the two families and their grief. Sheen and her mother were off to side and praying that no one would notice that they didn't shed any tears for the couple.


End file.
